


Не дождетесь

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: День рожденья – грустный праздник (с) особенно если праздник регулярно превращается в трудовыебудни, но Кренник смотрит на жизнь с оптимизмом.Текст является вбоквелом к моему фику «Искусство возможностей»
Kudos: 7





	Не дождетесь

— Правящий Совет ознакомился с вашей докладной запиской, — Амедда буквально лучился довольством, насколько позволяла мимика его расы; Таркин нечасто видел на лице визиря такое богатство эмоций. — Изучив все обстоятельства, советники сочли необходимым удовлетворить ходатайство об изменении структуры финансирования. «Передовым оружейным исследованиям» предписано временно приостановить ряд программ, не дающих эффекта в ближайшей перспективе — разумеется, в пользу основного проекта.  
— Благодарю, визирь, — Кренник почтительно склонил голову, позволив себе лишь сдержанную улыбку — но в душе директор, безусловно, ликовал. Столько лет обивать пороги, прося и требуя дополнительных средств — и вот, наконец, удалось. Ему кажется, что без помощи губернатора. Блаженны верующие.  
— Когда будет объявлено официальное решение? — полюбопытствовал Таркин для поддержания беседы, уже зная ответ.  
— Сразу после подписания Императором, то есть в первый день следующей недели, — Амедда облизнул губы. Складывалось впечатление, что лично ему что-то перепало, хотя губернатор решительно не мог себе представить, что именно. Разве что чагрианин тоже сидит на поставках дуния. Забавно, если Траун в ходе своего расследования вышел и на визиря.  
— Решение Совета — несомненно, хорошая новость, — кивнул Таркин. Он испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, дополнительное финансирование существенно приблизит завершение строительства Звезды Смерти. С другой стороны, Траун будет очень недоволен, когда узнает, что пролетел с «защитниками» — а он, несомненно, узнает. Что же до Кренника... Учитывая сегодняшний успех и завтрашнюю дату, памятную по личному делу подчиненного, отчетов минимум пару дней можно не ждать. И вообще ничего осмысленного не ждать. Пятьдесят стандартных лет человеку, а до сих пор дурит, как в пятнадцать. Донесения безопасников со Скарифа губернатор порой читал как боевик пополам с комедией, с наслаждением и ужасом.  
— Мои поздравления, Кренник, — губернатор улыбнулся, одновременно ласково и издевательски. — Повод отпраздновать... масштабно.  
— В смысле?.. Ах да, у вас же завтра особенный день, директор, — вспомнил визирь, облизываясь. — Можно сказать, рубеж. Чувствуете... что-то особенное?  
— Не дождетесь, — самодовольно осклабился директор. Его улыбка оставалась такой же ослепительной, как на голограммах тридцатилетней давности, несмотря на нервы, пьянки, курево и покушения. Скорее всего, импланты.  
— Надеюсь, что так, — Амедда слегка надулся, что означало, как ни странно, удовлетворение. — Тем более что мы неизбежно возобновим разговор о сроках. Ту часть докладной записки, где вы приводили доводы о корректировке графика работ, Правящий Совет изучил очень внимательно.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Кренник. — Доводы обоснованы детальными расчетами, я готов обсудить этот вопрос с губернатором.  
— Согласен, — Таркин многообещающе улыбнулся. — Не стоит откладывать на завтра то, что следовало сделать еще вчера. С вашего позволения, визирь, мы вас покинем.

Тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, Кренник с третьей попытки открыл вечно застревающую дверь служебной квартиры. Включил свет, сбросил на диван плащ и перчатки, мельком глянул на таймер: без пяти час. Ночи. Самое время поработать с документами, ранкор их съешь, днем же не давали... Или плюнуть и отложить?  
Несмотря на позднее время, спать не хотелось. Таркин не поскупился на каф: целых три кружки за четыре часа беседы, местами походящей на допрос — и запить это следовало чем-нибудь покрепче. Кстати, и повод есть. На Лотале, по дороге на базу «защитников», его настигла внезапная мысль о том, что скоро он разменяет шестой десяток. Он еще, помнится, подумал, что будет обидно в тамошних ебенях нарваться на очередное покушение и не дожить до круглой даты. Ну вот, дожил.  
Бутылка альдераанской «Звезды заката» дожидалась своего часа. Темное, почти черное вино, налитое ради праздника в сувенирный хрустальный бокал с эмблемой «Инициативы Таркина», почти не пропускало свет. Кренник с наслаждением пригубил напиток. Изумительный букет: вкус терпких ягод, сладость с тонким оттенком горечи. Прямо аллегория жизни, сказал бы поэт. В чем-то и его собственной жизни, наверное. Двадцать лет, отданных Звезде Смерти. Целых двадцать лет, с ума сойти. Удачи, потери, курьёзные случаи, поводы как для гордости, так и для битья дурной башкой о стену... Впору воспоминания писать, но, во-первых, лень, а во-вторых, подписка о неразглашении. В-третьих... Кое-что хотелось бы забыть. Многое, если честно.  
Он сделал еще глоток. Хорошее вино, с виду легкое, но коварное, сам не заметишь, как окосеешь с одного бокала, особенно на вторые бессонные сутки. Расслабиться в собственный день рождения уже давно не получалось: то аврал на строительстве, то что-нибудь еще, и хорошо, если без жертв. Впрочем, в любом случае утром посыплются поздравления — от друзей, деловых партнеров и кадрового департамента. Странно, его никогда не забывал поздравить Таркин — хотя каждый раз было непонятно, желает губернатор добра или издевается. А вот Гален, наоборот, поздравить каждый раз забывал. Или, возможно, «забывал» — после гибели Лиры и исчезновения Джин в эту версию верилось больше, чем в рассеянность гения. Время лечит и не такие потери, но за семь лет трещина между ними так и не затянулась — и порой оттуда веяло холодком. Очень неприятным.  
Планшет звякнул, на экране высветилась пометка: входящее сообщение от Галена. Да неужели на этот раз вспомнил?.. Ага, размечтался. Официальное «директор» — и продолжение разговора о радиации, плюс прикрепленный файл с расчетами трех вариантов решения вопроса. Основательно, а главное — вовремя.  
Машинально открыв файл, Кренник углубился в чтение, чувствуя, что рискует увязнуть надолго. Крифф, как же заебали эти проблемы на ровном месте. И как некстати, с учетом ускоренного графика работ, опять что-то переделывать!  
«Стоп. Не будем ничего переделывать».  
— Гален, на нынешнем этапе о новых исследованиях и улучшении технологии не может быть и речи. Подготовь развернутый проект теплоотводной шахты и направь его Водрану для анализа надежности и совместимости систем.  
Отправив сообщение, Кренник плеснул в бокал еще вина и откинулся в кресле. Теперь, когда вино отдышалось, горчинка была почти незаметна, но придавала особую пикантность. А еще проявились внезапные оттенки корицы и мейлурана, которые и не заметишь, пока не распробуешь. Жизнь.  
Планшет звякнул, принимая новое сообщение — на сей раз от страдающего бессонницей Таркина. «Поздравляю с юбилеем, всего наилучшего, особенно здоровья...» Подтекст сомнений не вызывал: не пить, не курить, достижениями химиков от ИСБ не злоупотреблять и вообще поменьше влипать в истории... пока не достроите Звезду Смерти.  
«Далось вам мое здоровье...»  
Кренник сделал еще глоток и мечтательно улыбнулся. Не дождетесь. До окончания этого злоебучего строительства он доживет, причем успешно. Что потом? Тогда и подумаем. Можно будет допилить наработки Галена для мирного применения, как он и обещал...  
«Так и сделаем. Понравится всем. Даже Галену».


End file.
